There is an increasing interest in combining or integrating electronics with textiles to form “smart textiles”. Fields of applications include sensors for monitoring heart rate, bio-impedance or skin resistance; motion sensors such as accelerometers; temperature sensing; to name a few. Other applications input devices for controlling computing devices such as smart phones, tablets, computers etc. Such smart textiles may find use in professional, medical as well as consumer applications. Such smart textiles may be implemented in various products such as wearables or clothing, to name a few examples.
A textile may itself include conductive fibers or yarns wherein the textile may be arranged as a conductive textile, in a portion or portions thereof or along the entire surface of the textile. This allows the textile to be electrically connected to and form part of the circuitry of electronic devices. It however remains challenging to combine and connect electronic circuits and conductive textiles.